


Angel In Shining Armor

by Chlamydem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Caring Dean, Disapproving John, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlamydem/pseuds/Chlamydem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters don't know of the existing monsters that go bump in the night. Sam's just an average high school student trying to survive without the help of friends and family. That is, until Sam runs into a couple of demons leaving him to the torture of their blades. But after a short teenager rescues Sam and claims to be an Archangel of the Lord, things may change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

Chapter 1

 

_Black eyes flashed while crimson ran in streams across the wall. A body hung from its wrist in front of the monsters, silently bearing the pain of torture. Four figures circled the body with malice in there demonic eyes. Hands held blades drenched in blood. Blood of the boy strung helpless to the fate the monsters planned for him. His eyes were opened but stripped of any true emotion. Hazel orbs bore into the figures but without fire or fear. Just a lost, blank look staring on into voids of hate, pain, and torture. Laughter pierced the air as the figures slashed and cut flesh. The boy blinked behind his long, blood coated locks of hair. He looked past the figures towards the entrance of the room he was being held in, hoping, praying, that this would somehow end. Someone must have listened._

Sam cried out as he awoke from the vivid dream. The dreams weren't new but he knew they weren't normal either. He didn’t dare talk about them to his brother, Dean, or his father. They wouldn't believe him. If they did they’d probably send him away to get help. So Sam didn’t dare talk about his dreams to anyone. He was afraid.

Looking over to the side of the bed towards the alarm clock laying on the nightstand, Sam cursed, “6:43,” he struggled out beneath his bed covers and jumped to his feat reaching for clean clothing, “I’m going to be late!”

High school. Sophmore year to be exact. Freshman year had gone by fairly quick for Sam for many reasons. He had good grades, didn’t pick many fights, and had no friends to top it all off. Being smart and having all the teacher’s love you doesn’t exactly attract many people into becoming friends with you Sam realized after a few months of school. Other students avoided him and jocks made it out to make his life a living hell. He wasn't expecting anything more of this year so he mentally planned to stay out of everyone’s way and survive the next three years of school and head off to college.

After blindly putting on a clean pair of clothing and closing the bathroom door Sam reached for his bookbag and ran out of his bedroom towards the small kitchen. After chugging down a glass of juice, he ran from the room only to slam in someone.

“Sorry Dad, I’m really in a hurry!” Sam stressed when he saw his Dad. Ever since the end of freshman year Sam had looked down at his Dad and Dean. He had grown to be 6’2 leaving him to tower over almost everyone.

John ruffled Sam’s hair and smirked, “Late for school? That’s nothing like you Sam.”

Sam ducked from his Dad and rushed to the door, “Well I’ll be even later if I don’t leave now. Tell Dean I’ll be home after school!” Sam called over his shoulder.

The sky was covered in thick, dark, clouds with a sheet of rain pattering down. Sam pulled his hood up and tucked his hands into his hoodie’s pockets. He briskly walked the short trip to the high school and practically ran into the building for cover. Others seemed to be having the same idea as the hallways were already crowded. As usual people ignored his presence as he made his way through the halls. For his tall height he was very good at making himself unnoticeable but there were always the people who looked for students like that. He was too busy rifling through his bookbag to notice three other students walk up behind him.

The smaller one tapped Sam’s shoulder which caused him to finally turn towards the three guys. Each one was from the school football team. They were muscled but so was Sam. Being the son of an ex-marine didn't leave him defenseless.

“Hey Sammy boy,” the middle one with black hair crooned, “it’s nice to see you again this year.”

Phil was the name of the boy. He was about 5’10” and was all talk but no punch. The two beside on the other hand were more physical.  Danny and Chris were about the same height reaching 5”11 and both were fairly stocky.

Sam chose to try and ignore them and turn away but they wouldn't have any of it.

Danny grabbed his shoulder with a tight grip and frowned, “where do you think you’re going off to Sam. We haven’t even had fun yet!”

“Would you guys just piss off already?” Sam snapped, getting more annoyed but nervous by the second.

That must have ticked something in the three of them as Chris and Danny both grabbed his arms and shoved him against a row of lockers making the locks shake. Phil walked right up into Sam’s face and smiled darkly.

“You have to learn to respect us Sammy dearest,” Phil warned darkly, “or very bad things will happen to you.”

 Sam chose that moment to headbutt him and sent him reeling backwards. He then slammed into Danny with his shoulder and stomped on Chris’ foot and scurried away in fear of getting the shit kicked out of him.

He wasn't much of a fighter but his Dad and brother had taught him plenty of fighting skills against any big threats such as muggers, rapist, and the occasional school bully.

What Sam didn't see was as he jogged away the three boys turned towards him and snarled furiously, eyes flashing black and knuckles cracking. The three strolled out the school doors leaving behind the scent of sulfur.


	2. Savior

The bell signaling the end of class shook Sam out of his haze. He had zoned out three quarters of the way through his math class having flashes of last night’s nightmare- The blood dripping off his shape and the evil laughs from the dark figures. He scrunched his eyes closed and pushed the dark images from his head.

Gathering his supplies, Sam followed the other students out of class and to their lockers. The first day of Sophomore year had gone no differently than last year apart from the new teachers and classes.

Sam shut his locker and brushed the hair from his eyes as he walked out the doors of the school and into the humid afternoon air. The rain had stopped, but the air was heavy with the moisture, giving Sam an uncomfortable feeling as he readjusted his backpack across his shoulder and lengthened his strides in hope of getting home earlier.

Halfway through his walk home Sam felt as if someone was watching him. Looking up, he saw no one, yet the feeling didn't go away, so he slowed his walk and searched for anything that might prove his wariness. 

Giving up, Sam called out, "Anyone there?"

Nothing. Not that he really expected a response.

Looking over his shoulder, Sam noticed someone walking about thirty yards back. Sam started jogging away and kept glancing over his shoulder to keep notice of the figure walking. Ahead of him he noticed another person walking in his direction. Thinking of his options, Sam steered right into the park he had been walking past and away from the two figures.

Looking over his shoulder again, he noticed the two people, who now that he looked more closely, had turned in Sam's direction. His heartbeat hitched and then sped up and a nervous sweat broke across his scalp as he quickened his jog into a run.  
He ran up to the old ranch house on the edge of a run down farm and ran up the steps and leaned against the door, hoping to have lost the two. Now that he turned the images around in his head the two boys had looked like Chris and Danny.

Footsteps made him stiffen. They seemed to be coming from behind him, but the house had only two entrances and the other one was boarded up. A shadow loomed over him and the last thing Sam saw was the smiling face of Phil. With black eyes.

 

His body felt suspended in air. Except, it was. Sam opened his eyes and looked down. His feet were tied together leaving them crossed at the ankles and dangling about seven inches off the floor. Casting a look up, he noticed his wrist were also tied and connected to a iron shelf.

The walls of the old ranch house was recognizable enough to get some bearings of where he was. His backpack had been taken from him, his jacket and shirt along with it. He noticed some cuts littered across his chest as if he'd been dragged across glass. The cuts were still bleeding and little drops fell to the floor.

The panic started to catch up to Sam’s throbbing head and he started to struggle against the bindings. He knew the attempts at escape were futile against the secure knots. He paused when he heard the three sets of footsteps approaching.  
The door to one of the rooms slammed open and shuddered on its hinges. Phil strode in smoothly with Chris and Danny on either side of him.

Sam frowned and growled, "What the hell is this, Phil? This is going a bit far- Even for you."

Phil smiled evilly as if he knew something that Sam didn't and by this point he was pretty sure that was the case.

"Oh, Sammy. I've been letting you get away with so many things. I think now's a time for change." Phil smirked and twitched his hand as a signal to the two behind them.

They all drew out knives with different curves and ridges that looked as if they were made only for the purpose of inflicting pain. The first few slices across his chest felt like fire ripping his skin apart in threads one by one. Sam threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his jaw to keep the screams at bay.

Three blades ran across his chest at once and soon the pain was unbearable. The sounds that left his mouth were blood curdling. He screamed until his throat felt on fire, and struggled against the bindings until his ankles and wrists tore and bled.

The blades had stopped slicing sometime ago and had started to slash with speed and force, spotting the floor and walls with his blood. Sam had grown weak from the loss of so much blood that he couldn't struggle against the bindings even if he tried. His eyes opened a crack with lids hung low. The room splattered in his own blood, the floor a pool of it. The three figures in front of him covered in his blood, black eyes shining and smiles evil.

Sam was never one to pray. Sure, he'd done it a few times, but only those quick ones that asked for a good grade on his tests, or the ones where he was scared for his friends’ or family’s health. But now he was praying for his life.  
His cheeks had trails of tears running down them and he kept his head bowed. Sam wasn't expecting a savior. By now he was hoping for the torture to end soon.

A thump outside caused the three in front of him the pause. They looked at each other, and Phil walked to the door and opened it, knife ready. Sam looked up in time to see Phil blown back across the room and into the rotting wall. A short boy about Sam's age, maybe a year older, stood in Phil’s place with a lollipop between his teeth.

Chris and Danny seemed frozen in place, glaring venomously at the newcomer. Phil staggered to his feet and stalked up to his two partners. Sam was no longer paying attention to the three anymore, but focused as much as he could to the short teen standing in the doorway.

The boy had eyes that seemed golden in the dusty light that showed through the cracks of the boarded up windows. His hair was a dirty blonde colour and he wore a navy blue jacket over a grey t-shirt with jeans. He looked over the three jocks with distaste showing in his eyes and a slight sneer in the crook of mouth.

Sam could feel when his eyes landed on him. The teen’s sneer turned into a frown and then into a glare when he looked at the three teens and the blood covering the room.  
The short teen quickly covered his face with a smirk, "I'm hurt. You didn't invite me to the party boys?"

Phil frowned, "I don't see this as your type of party, Trickster," he took a step forward and snarled, "so I don't see why you're here, exactly."

The teen- Trickster, from what Sam heard, snapped, and Phil stopped mid-step. Trickster started to circle Phil and his lips seemed to be moving, but Sam couldn't form the words in his head. His vision started to blur more and his ears started to ring from the amount of blood he was losing.

Trickster pulled out a sword and stabbed Phil through the chest, shoving the body aside afterward. Sam would've been frightened by this point, but all he could do was watch with a glazed look in his eyes.  
Chris and Danny snarled at Trickster and struggled to move but to no avail.

Danny spat at Trickster through clenched teeth, "We're not the only ones out there, Trickster. Killing us is going to do nothi-"

Trickster’s sword found its way through Danny's neck and into Chris' chest before anything else could be said. Trickster vanished his sword from sight and smirked.  
"Little demons like you are nothing but a brush off the shoulder," Trickster snorted.

Sam looked up to meet the eyes of Trickster and blink. Trickster frowned and walked up to him, "Hey, kiddo. Let me get you down from there."

Trickster snapped and the ropes around his ankles, and they fell to the ground. Another snap and the binding around his wrist followed. A strong arm wrapped around Sam's waist and helped him to the floor now dried over with Sam's blood.

Sam started to cough as he spoke, "Wh- who are you?"

Trickster looked up from where he had been looking over Sam's injuries and smirked, "Well everyone calls me the Trickster, but you kid? You can call Gabriel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wont believe how sorry I am for posting this chapter so late! I've had some artist's block over the past two months and I guess that spread over to my writing. I haven't had the muse to write, but now I'm trying to get over it and I thank you all for your comments and kudos! They help a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is a wee bit short but it's just an introduction of Sam's life at the moment and I'm hoping when I start adding in other characters and plots the chapters will become longer. Thanks for any reviews!


End file.
